Physical
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the fourth request from Jeff Hardy Fan VR1, which in this one-shot Tyler and Eva are in the gym at the Playa De Losers. Not based on "Physical" by Olivia Newton-John. Rated M for sexual content and language.


Physical

 **Disclaimer: This is the fourth request from Jeff HardyFanVR1…anyway this is not based on the song "Physical" by Olivia Newton-John, or in relation with it at all…despite the music video taking place in a gym…anyway enjoy!**

The Gym at the Playa…Eva is at weights as she is sporting her one-piece singlet as she starts lifting weights as Tyler just got done running on the treadmill as he saw a great looking lady in Eva.

" _HUMMINA HUMMINA HUMMINA_ BONER." Tyler whispered as he instantly got a boner in his red sweatpants as he took them off as he started jacking off really hard as he moaned quietly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..." as it was heard around the entire room as he just kept on masturbating.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...fuck..."

He moaned once again. The only thing that Tyler was proud of other than his proud bone structure and his athletic abilities was the size of his long throbbing cock. It stood about 10-inches and he was hung like a horse. He appeared to have one of the largest dicks out of the rest of the males in the gym.

"Mmmmmm...my cock feels so warm inside you. Jump on it more, baby...ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

His moans were indicating that Tyler was dreaming about a certain someone as it was Eva.

"Ohhhhhh, damn it...Ahhhhhhh..." Tyler gritted his teeth as his hand shafted the rim of his cock fast. The look on his face felt like it was about to sweat once more for sure. Tyler was that fascinated by his huge throbbing dick as he was about to ejaculate as he moaned once more as his cover was finally blown as Eva heard him moaning.

"What the hell?" Tyler asked as Eva grabbed him.

"Alright you little brunette headed pervert…you better have a damn good reason why you were jerking off to me?" Eva screamed at him.

"Okay-Okay…it was because I like your looks!" Tyler said as he panicked.

"What about my looks do you like?" Eva asked him as Tyler put his pants back on.

"I like your face, your hair, your body, your booty…and more." Tyler said as Eva changed her face from "I'm gonna kill you" to "I wanna make love to you" as she planted her lips on his as she kissed him as they started to make out as Tyler's erection came back.

That's right...let him free..." Tyler said, as he was commanding Lindsay to take off his red sweatpants. It was making him sweaty as well.

Eva started stroking his huge 10-inch bulge. It was like a feather duster reaching inside out. As she pulled down Tyler's pants, she witnessed his fine-tuned, hard-rocked 10-inch cock.

"Ohhhh..." Eva had moaned as her lips started juicing the fine rim of his dick and stuffed it inside her mouth. Slowly back and forth, she hung on to his slobbered erection and shifting her head like a plunger.

"Oh, shit...ahhhhhh..." Tyler estatically moaned out of control at the sensation his blood-veined dick was feeling inside of Eva's gorgeous lips.

"MMMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMMMM..." Eva muffled as the saliva was making his penis look wetter than a baseball bat in the rain. Eva soon started to sweat at the sexual perspiration and how Tyler was almost about to lose it. Let us hope this was not premature ejaculation. She then broke out of that blowjob. It was so fun...just like deepthroating a sausage on a bet.

"Ohhh...that was fun..." Tyler spoke, as he was acting relieved.

"Yeah...lay down...let me toughen you up..." Eva replied, sweet-talking Tyler in an innocent fashion. Tyler soon laid on the bench where he was lifting those 100-ton weights. Eva soon ripped off her the top of her singlet, revealing to Tyler her 39DD breasts. Her tits were also something to witness as well.

"Hehe...I love your tits..." Tyler said quietly as she was impressed by Eva's huge rack.

"Thank you...now hold still..." Eva spoke in a seducing manner as he took Tyler's large cock and set it straight. Eva then pressed her large boobs and tightened his dick like a huge gaping hole. Lindsay then slowly popped up in and out as his dick was sliding in and out of his breasts like a gopher.

"Ahhhhhhhhh...!" Tyler moaned as Eva was giving him one delicious titty-fuck. Tyler then started to sweat at the madness that he was taking. Lindsay was acting like his whole penis was a long stripping pole. Tyler felt like he was gonna hold on to something.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." Eva moaned as well. That titty-fuck was highly stimulating to Eva as well. This was beginning to be one hot and heavy workout.

As they broke out of the titty fuck, Tyler had something in mind as well.

"C'mon...let me see your ass..." Tyler said to her, as he was almost feeling spent.

To Tyler's enjoyment...Eva bent down sexually and showed Tyler her perfect round ass. It had 35 sized hips. Almost as big as Katie's. Her tight pink cunt was very satisfying to Tyler as well. He must wonder that her soft pussy must taste like.

"You want to do a 69...?" Eva said, asking the already perspirated Tyler.

"C'Mon...bring it on..." Tyler spoke roughly as Eva turned around as her fine, squeezable ass faced Tyler.

Tyler then clenched her ass-cheeks, sending his tongue and performing waves on her pink slit. He even slapped it for good sexual measure.

"Ohhh, Tyler...!" Eva said being surprised, enjoying the way that Tyler was doing to her soft ass. Meanwhile, she started stroking Tyler's 10-inch cock like a smoked sausage.

"Oh, god...MMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMM...!" Tyler spoke in excitement as Eva's hand was rubbing his entire 10-inch sausage, then back putting his whole tongue, running her fine, delicious pink pussy.

"Ohhhh, Tyler...! Lick me more...!" Eva screamed ecstatically. Tyler's tongue was just like a steamboat traveling smoothly over New Orleans.

"MMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMMM..." he muffled as inside his tongue was exploring her pink goodness. The sweet, strawberry-induced cunt that Tyler could never get out of control of but then, something was about to burst inside Eva. She could feel it as her face turned into pure rapture.

"Tyler...I'm...I'm cumming! OHHHHHH!" Eva shouted in sexual fashion as her juices hot Tyler right in the face. But surprisingly, Tyler decided not to clean it up.

As soon as Eva was done stroking his Tyler's strong, juiced-up dick. She then turned around and gave Tyler one ravishing slow tongue-kiss.

The way the tip of Tyler's tongue was touching her tongue was intense and hot. But Eva's was longer and more snake-like. She cleaned off her love juices off Tyler's lips like a vacuum cleaner.

"You wanna jump on my ass, babe...?" Tyler spoke in that same erotic fashion. His voice made her hormones shot up like a cannonball.

"Please..." Eva said to him as Tyler slowly took his cock and Eva slowly sat on his already throbbing dick and jolting up and down like a basketball was being pumped to life. Tyler hung on to her hips, as he started to enjoy the ride.

"Ohhhhh, Eva..." he moaned, enduring the madness. His hard rod was pumping Eva's ass in excitement as Lindsay loved to enjoy his dick stuffed inside her back and forth like a jackhammer.

"Oh, Tyler...faster! Faster...OHHHHHHHHH!" Eva shouted and moaned as Tyler had increased his speed like a Stephanie McMahon workout tape in fast forward. Eva's hot sweat dripped on Tyler like a faucet. He was really enjoying his hot workout, just like any fitness freak does in 100 degree temperature.

As the more pumps that Eva's bubblicious booty was taking from Tyler's red-throbbed schlong...she felt the sexual workout take an incredible on toll...and then, something inside Tyler felt like he was shake like a Alaska earthquake. This was going to be the big one...

"I'M GONNA CUM, EVA! I'M GONNA CUM, EVA! OHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OH, TYLER! OHHHH, TYYYYYYLLLLEEERRRR! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With both of their screams, made Tyler's cum shot inside of Eva like a geyser several times. As Lindsay slid out of Tyler's cock, his cum still shot out like a geyser and landed on her and her gorgeous bubblicious boobs. Eva was now covered in Tyler's too-creamy man gravy. She really loved being sticky in someone else's cum…as they both cleaned up and got redressed.

"That was wonderful…you really got physical. Let's do it again some time." Tyler said to Eva.

"Next time…I get to dominate you." Eva said as they left the gym.

 **This is a Birthday Present for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 and dude, happy birthday…read and review everybody.**


End file.
